Crossover
by esfera
Summary: Crossover que mezcla distintos animes


Hola a todos.

Se trata de mi segunda fanfic, y esta vez es un crossover donde mezclo muchas series de anime, como son bleach, naruto, onepiece, shamanking..., además de dos personajes de las crónicas de la dragolance y unos personajes de un juego. El fanfic no es nada del otro mundo y es más bien poco serio, después de una temporada con exámenes necesitaba distraerme un rato y este fue el resultado.

Eso sí, avisar de que contiene SPOILERS del manga de bleach

Saludos, y espero que les guste

* * *

CROSSOVER

- Uff, que buen día hace hoy

- Vaya que buen día hace

- Eso lo he dicho yo, porque siempre tienes que repetir lo que digo

- Lo he dicho yo antes, tú eres el que se repite

- No soy yo el que dice que hace un buen día

- Y yo que hoy es un esplénd... Taichouuuuuu, buenos días

- Buenos días Ukitake taichou

- Así que os encontrabaís aquí, un día precioso

- Si, eso mismo he dicho yo, taichou

- No lo he dicho yo taichou

- Quieres dejar de repetirte

- Pero si eres tu la que se repite

Los dos terceros oficiales de la décimo-tercera división seguían discutiendo mientras su capitán observaba el horizonte sin prestar mucha atención al escándolo que estaban ocasionando sus subordinados cuando a su lado apareció Hisagi que sin inmutarse por los otros dos se dirigió a él.

- Ukitake-taichou...

- Si lo he notado

- Creé que será hoy

- Sin duda, que mejor día que hoy para comenzar una batalla

- Veo- agachó su cabeza desanimado- iré a avisar al resto de divisiones como pidió el comandante, parece que se demorará con las negociaciones para la ayuda, además hemos descuidado la vigilancia de la corte y nuevos individuos han aparecido en ella.

- Esperemos poder mantener la calma

Los dos habían parado de golpe la discusión y observaban atónitos la conversación que mantenía su capitán, había algo que se les escapaba.

- Taichou si hay algo que pueda hacer estoy a su entera dispoción.

- No, taichou yo si que estoy dispuesta a llevar a cabo cualquier orden que usted me encomiende.

- Pero que dices, yo me he puesto a su servicio antes

- No sin duda yo siempre estoy a su disposición

Una nueva discusión había conmenzado y parecía que iba para largo, Ukitake se quedó observando unos segundos la escena con una sonrisa de felicidad en su boca

En marcha los dos, hay un sitio al que tenemos que dirigirnos sin falta

- Si capitán

- Por supuesto, capitán

Mientras que los tres se dirigían rumbo al centro, en alguna parte del seretai que vete tú a saber, se encontraba un hombre con tres katanas un tanto desorientado.

- ¡Nani? Es la quinta vez que paso por aquí. Maldita Nami, dirigíos al sur, encontrareís el tesoro rápido, al sur... y una leche-gritó tirando sus katanas al suelo- pero que se había creído esa arpía siempre dando órdenes, y yo que sé dónde se encuentra el sur.

Zoro Ronoa decidió que ya continuaría su búsqueda más tarde, total todos se habían dirigido al sur como habían acordado y una buena siesta no le vendría mal, se recostó sobre el tronco de un gran árbol sujetando fuertemente sus katanas.

En ese mismo momento, sobre uno de los tejados de uno de los edificios más altos un muchacho con una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo observaba hasta donde podría alcanzar su vista.

- ¡Sugoiiiiiiiiiii! Estira, estira- de vuelta al lado de su compañero que cargaba con una gran bolsa

- ¿Y bien?

- Estamos perdido

- ¡Bakaaa!-le pegó un manporro- Eso ya lo sabíamos. ¿Qué hacemos¿Qué hacemos? Vamos a morir, no saldremos nunca de aquí, este lugar da miedo, da miedo... ¡Pero, a dónde vasss!

- ¿Eh? Por ahí

- Y se puede saber por qué por ahí precisamente

Con una amplia sonrisa en su boca- Porque huelo comida

Ussop se estreyó contra el suelo (en plan caída anime)- Mate Luffy- un estruendo se oyó a lo lejos- no me dejes atrás

El sonido ensordecedor se pudo escuchar en cualquier rincón de la SS, el cielo se resquebrajaba por completo y el tiempo olía a tormenta. A pesar de todo el caos que esto ocasionaba en uno de los despachos de la división uno, se mantenían unas negociaciones un tanto relajadas.

- Me intentas tomar el pelo, si te envío a unos de mis ninjas la misión se consideraría de rango A, eso saldaría todas las deudas que tengo contigo-mantenía su postura totalmente seria mientras se tomaba de un trago su vaso de sake y se servía otro

- Veo que no has cambiado-abriendo uno de sus ojos y con uno tono severo-tus ninjas no correrán ningún peligro te lo garantizo. Y será mejor que aceptes, no eres buena apostando, además cederás en tu postura si no quieres que mi espíritu se ronde por el mundo de los vivos y...

- ¡Nani! Cómo te atreves a amenazarme, viejo...

- ¡Tsunade-sama!-una chica que hasta el momento había permanecido desapercibida junto a un cerdo interviene de inmediato- Debería aceptar, ahora es hokage no puede permitir que su imagen sea dañada, en sus manos está la reputación del clan de la hoja.

Agarrando una nueva botella de sake-Tú ganas, viejo zorro, te prestaré mi ayuda-llenó dos vasos- ahora celebremos el acuerdo-su tono serio cambió repentinamente a un estado de júbilo

La ninja y el cerdo negaban con la cabeza, parece que iban a permanecer ahí por un largo tiempo por lo menos mientras no acabara la bebida.

- Uhm, seguro que es por aquí

- Si amo Yu, confíe en mi, en este lugar encontraremos las especias que buscamos, de esa manera la señorita Ana no se enfadará con nosotros

- Pero eso no será como robar a los muertos, no sé en mi diccionario no viene nada acerca de este lugar, creo que sería mejor que regresemos.

- No tendrás miedo a los espíritus no Manta, ya te deberías a ver acostumbrados, además este lugar parece tan relajante-estiró sus brazos en alto

- No pretenderás quedarte aquí¿verdad, ya sabes como se pondrá Ana si no regresamos a tiempo

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero sólo se enfadará contigo, eres el encargado de vigilarnos, jaja

- No digas eso-puso una cara muy triste

- Amo Yu, señor Manta, es por aquí¿eh?-mirando a todos lados-se puede saber dónde se han metido. Amo Yu, señor Manta...

Don X no paró de gritar sus nombres, Yu y Manta todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que se habían separado, iban tan entretenidos riéndo que no se percataron al tomar por una calle distinta.

En una calle de la zona sur, una chica con ropas extrañas y un mapa en la mano, caminaba asustada mirando a todos lados.

- ¡Uuaahhhhhhhhuu!-pegó un salto que la puso contra la pared-Anda, si sólo eres una niña

Una pequeña de pelo rosa había aparecido de la nada y la miraba atentamente

- Perteneces al grupo que ha entrado¿verdad?. Eres débil-asintió con la cabeza- Ken-chan no querrá jugar contigo. Adios¿eto?...

- ¿Nani?-pensaba totalmente aterrada- ¿débil, pero que clase de juegos tienen en este lugar, tragando un poco de saliva- Nami

- Ah, sayonara Nami- contenta dió media vuelta y a gran velocidad desapareció de la vista de la chica

- Imposible, no puede ser, pero que tipo de personas viven aquí-se quedó totalmente paralizada metida en sus pensamientos- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

En una de las dependencias que se encontraban cerca de ahí

- ¿Has oído un grito?

- ¿Eh, serán imaginaciones tuyas¿vosatras habeís escuchado algo, preciosas?

- Jijiiiji, no, jiijiii-dijeron un grupo de chicas

- Pues si será el alcohol, a beber se ha dicho

- No seaís tímidas, anda bebed con nosotros

- ¡Ero-senin! No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos una misión

- Mocoso, no me llames eso delante de estas preciosidades

- Tranquilos niños, tenemos tiempo, Nanaooo-chan¿vienes a unirte a nuestra fiesta?

La chica que había hecho su aparición en la habitación se ajusto lentamente sus gafas y vertió sobre los dos hombres una jarra de agua fría.

- Ufffff, está helada

- Nanao-chan no había necesidad de esto

- Este es el ejemplo que da un capitán, la situación sea complicado y ustedes aquí bebiendo, debería daros vergüenza y tomad ejemplo de este chico

- Nanao-chan que mala eres-puso unos ojitos de corderito

- Marchad de inmediato, este chico irá con ustedes

Los tres salieron de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a la teniente de la octava división.

- Vaya, me he salvado por poco-se llevó su mano sobre la frente secándose el sudor

El muro se había derrumbado, entre la humareda levantada se podía observar una difusa figura.

- ¿Qué?-sus ojos estaban abiertos como plantos

El monstruo ahora claramente visible la observaba, era enorme con una figura femenina, pero parecía no tener un cuerpo sólido sino formado por agua, sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre Nami, que consiguió apartarse a tiempo.

Un chico-un joven hizo su aparición por detrás de una de las esquina de la calle y se quedó plantado observando la situación, Nami no lo dudo y se abalanzó sobre él corriendo

- ¿Eh? Espera, cuidadoooo

- Ahhhhhh-balanceándo al pobre muchacho-salvame, tienes que salvarme

Un poco aturdido- yo no sé luchar, en el grupo cuarto somos especialista en ayuda médica

- ¿Eh? Oh, perdona, entonces me parece que no nos podemos enfrentar a ella

- No, pero tengo un medicamento que ayuda a calmar el estrés, hará que estemos más relajados, ves- se metió una pequeña bola en la boca

- En serio, por lo menos así no estaremos alterados

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritaron los dos, el monstruo arremetía contra ellos

Nami y Hanatarou se encontraban ahora acorralados contra la pared, los dos temblaban de miedo el monstruo se disponía a darles el golpe de gracia, cuando delante de ellos apareció la figura de un hombre rubio con un cigarro en la boca y sus puños apretados

- ¡Nadie se atreve a hacer daño a Nami!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y le lanzó una patada que convirtió al monstruo en un montón de agua

- Sanji-kun-poniendo una cara tierna se dirigió hacia él

- Nami-suan-sus ojos se volvieron corazones y entrelazaba sus manos delante de él

Ya cerca de él- Sanji, te encuentras bien-manporro-se puede saber en que piensas, estoy toda empapada y ahora donde se supone que voy a cambiarme y te has cargado el mapa

- Oh, mi querida Nami, estas muy guapa cuando te enfedas

- Chicos, esto, chicos, el monstruo...

El monstruo se estaba recomponiendo, las gotas de agua comenzaban a unirse volviendo a dar forma a lo que sea que tuvieron delante.

- ¡Pero qué coño?

- Sangi ocúpate de él- corría a toda velocidad arrastrando al pobre de Hanatarou

- Parece que con una patada no tienes sufieciente¿qué?

Un diagrama se iluminó debajo del monstruo

- Regresa a la rueda de la justicia- lanzando una carta- ¡agua!

- Muy bien Sakura, lo he grabado todo a quedado fenomenal

- Debemos regresar, es muy tarde ya¡vuelo!

Las dos chicas con su amiguito desaparecieron volando en una escoba observadas atentamente por la mirada de Sanji que después de un rato decidió reemprender su camino en busca de Nami.

Entre tanto, en la biblioteca general de la SS...

- ¡Sugoiiiiii! Aquí hay muchos libros de medicina, seguro que me ayudarán a convertirme en un gran médico.

- Seguro que sí-sonreía mientras ojeaba el libro que tenía en sus manos

- Robin, ese libro es de historia¿verdad?

- Así es, pero no es el que busco

- Lo siento mucho señorita, aunque no creo que se le permita estar aquí por más tiempo

- ¿Eh¿quiénes son eso?-temblaba de arriba abajo

- Un mapache que habla

- Increíble, no sabía que los mapaches pudieran hablar

- Ja,ja, pues claro que lo hacen, acaso no lo sabías

- No te pases de listo, tú tampoco lo sabías, además que se supone que esta haciendo

- Se estará escondiendo

- Chopper, te has vuelto a equivocar de sentido

- Ahm, sí-esta vez si estuvo escondido tras la estantería de libros

- Un amigo muy simpático

- Así es, se puede saber que desean

- Señorita, no pretendo hacerles daños, pero no deberían estar aquí

- Es una biblioteca, no veo nada de malo, además si tenemos que luchar...

- Por supuesto que no será en este lugar, hay mucha sabiduría aquí

- Veo que es un hombre inteligente

- Oh, arigato, no hace falta que me diga algo así

- Ey, Ukitake-taicho está ligando

- Eso ya lo veo, pero no creo que sea su tipo

- Je,je no estarás celosa

- Yo celosa, pero que hablas

- ¿Nani? Se encuentra bien

Ukitake-taichou se encontraba en el suelo, una nueva oleada de tos le sacudía

- Taichouuuu

- Taichouu

- Me encuentro bien, en nada se me pasará

- Está enfermo, un médico, llamad a un médico... espara ese soy yo

- Chopper puedes hacer algo por él

- Lo intentaré

Robin, junto con X y X, ayudaron a incorporarse al capitán, mientras que en una mesa apartada el pequeño reno de nariz azul intentaba preparar una medicina que pudiera ayudarle.

- Si, por aqui es

- Idiota no escojas al azar

- ¿Ehm? Entonces por aquí

- No tienes ni idea de a dónde vas

- No

- Me lo temía

- Vaya, vaya, así que por fin os he encontrado-una diabólica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-no deberías... Se puede saber a dónde vas, no he acabado de hablar

- Ey, gomenasai, pense que ya habías terminado

- Oh, así que haciéndote el gracioso, no durarás mucho, empecemos el combate entonces

- Si era eso lo que querías haberlo dicho desde el principio

- Mate Luffy, no pensarás...

- Ussop continúa tú, luego nos reuniremos

- Pero...

- Eso no va a suceder, tú vas a ser mi contrincante

- ¿Yo? Quiénes sois, y de dónde habeís aparecido

- Que lástima, no nos reconoce, te lo diré, él es Ikkaku, tercer oficial y yo soy el encantador Yumikia, quinto oficial de la división 11, a qué es un número precioso

- Estos tíos están majaras, tengo que salir de aquí como sea-pensó

- Tú cobarde, no huyas

- Uyyy, parece que nos va a hacer correr el tío este, no es muy elegante por su parte

Ussop corría a gran velocidad seguido de Ikkaku y Yumikia, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en un amplio parque

- Por fin te has cansado de huir

- Eso no ha estada nada bien, podría haberme despeinado¿sabes?

- Rendíos, por qué si no...-sus piernas no paraban de temblar

- Y si no qué

- Soy el capitán Ussop, mil hombres están esperando mi señal para atacar, será mejor que os rindaís

- Jaksjaksjaksjaks- reían los dos muy fuerte- no nos hagas reír, tú un capitán, eso si que tiene gracia

- Que, parece que no se lo han creído, tengo que pensar en algo rápido o estos tíos me van a matar-pensaba por lo bajo

- Sois muy ruidosos para ser tan temprano, me estaís fastidiando la siesta de la mañana

- Zoro, yash, encárgate de ellos-esfumándose

- Se te ve muy confiado, pero de nada te valdrán tres katanas, yo con una me basto para derrotarte

- Desenfundando-por qué no me dices eso cuando haya acabado contigo

Ussop se encontraba ya a varios kilómetros de distancia...

- Uff, creo que me he salvado

- Por fin has decidido parar

- ¿Cómo? Se supone que Zoro se encargaría de ti

- Tú compañero no es nada para Ikkaku, y yo tengo la mala suerte de tener que enfrentarme a un tío tan feo-las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos

- ¿Nani? Cabrón, cómo te atreves a insultar de esa manera al capitán Ussop-cogiéndo su tirachinas le lanzó una bola de harina en toda la cara

- Mi cara, mi preciosa cara, cómo has podido, no te lo voy a perdonar

- Gomenasai, será mejor que me vaya, ahhhhhhh-ya volvía a estar corriendo

Los tres enfrentamientos se sucedían a la vez, bueno en realidad Ikkaku y Zoro se habían olvidado del combate y lo que hacían ahora era beber y beber, Ussop no paraba de correr seguido del pobre Yumickia y Luffy..., él se divertía simplemente.

Entre tanto en la décima división...

- ¡Matsumotooooo!

- No hace falta gritar, taichou, acaso le grito yo por entrar en mi habitación

- ¡La oficina no es tu habitación, cuantas veces tengo que repetirtelo!

- Venga, venga-dándole golpecitos en la espalda-sólo nos retrasamos un poquito

- ¡Baka!...

- Disculpen, no hemos perdido y son las primeras personas con las que topamos y si nos pudieran...

- Yuhuu, personas, un abrazo-abrazó fuertemente a los dos

- Tass se puede saber que haces

El pequeño rondaba por la habitación observándolo todo y mirándo a ver si podía tomar algo prestada

- Que monada, capitán si es incluso más bajo que usted

- Matsumoto, espero que no hayas dicho lo que acabo de oir

- No se preocupe taichou para mi siempre será mi pequeño chibigami-lo abrazaba fuertemente contra sus pechos

- Ejem, ejem, disculpen a mi amigo, me llamo Flint y él es Tasshenholf, nos hemos separado de nuestros amigos

- ¿Y eso?

- Es una larga historia señorita...

- Oh, tenemos tiempo podría contarnosla mientras bebemos algo-tenía una botella de sake y vasos en la mano preparados

- Pues no nos vendría nada mal, la verdad es que usted si que sabe

- Yo también traje mi cantimplora, podemos hacer una fiesta

- Este no es el momento para hacer esto estamos en guerra y yo voy a...-su mano intento agarrar la empuñaduro de su zampaktou, pero no se encontraba en su lugar- ¿eh¿dónde?...¡Tú!

- Yo,jeje, es tuya

- Si- se la arrebato de las manos

- Que suerte has tenido de que yo la recogiera, si no la hubieras perdido-dijo sonriente

- Yo no la he perdido, tú me las quitado

- La has perdido

La discusión continuaba y el enano Flint y la teniente Matsumoto no paraban de beber y de reír como viejos conocidos, Hitsugaya-taichou se estaba empezando a enfurecer con la situación y esa bronca estúpida que mantenía con este nuevo personaje, no sabía que los kender nunca roban, sólo toman prestados.

Una gran explosión se oyó en toda la SS, el suelo se movía, muchos edificios se venían abajo, todos corrían de un lado a otro sin saber bien que hacer, la cuarta división estaba teniendo mucho trabajo ese día y muchos se preguntaban si cobrarían las horas extras, pero esa es otra historia... Una gran nube de distinto colores se alzaba en el cielo...

- Qué haces Ichigo, levantate no es hora de descansar

- ¡Cállate, idiota! Y se puede saber porque no atacas tú

- Ei, encima que vengo a ayudar

- Veo que todavía teneís fuerza para hablar, no deberíais malgastarlas todas, de todas formas esto está apunto de acabar

- No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya

- En tu estada no puedes hacer nada, pero ha sido divertido

- Cabrón, te voy a dar

- ¡Ichigo!

Había fallado y se encontraba de nuevo sobre el suelo, todos los esfuerzos eran inútiles, todos se hayan muy cansados para continuar

Ahora despidete de tus amigos

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mis nakamas!-gritó a pleno pulmón- ¿eh, gomenasai, es la costumbre

- Ey, Luffy dónde te habías metido

- Sanji¿qué hay para comer?

- Baka, cómo puedes pensar en comer en un momento así, Nami-suan esta perdida y...

- Ey, vosotros se puede saber qué haceís aqui, marchos esto es peligroso

- De veras, entonces tengo que darme prisa en encontrar al amo Yu, puede que necesiten mi ayuda

- Oi, Rukia qué hace ese vestido tan raro y mira que pelos es una nueva moda en el mundo real o...

- Seguro que así lo entiendes Renji-sacó su cuaderno de dibujos del conejo Chappy y comenzó a explicárselo

- Parece que tenemos más invitados, mejor así, todos podrán ver como me convierto en dios

- ¿Ha dicho dios?

- Así es, señorita Nami, antes era uno de nuestros capitanes

- Pero que le pasa ahora a todo el mundo, que manía con querrer ser dios

- Pasa algo

- No, tranquilo es una larga historia

- Así es, muchacho entiendes de medicina verdad ayuda a Chopper en lo que puedas

- Robin-chan¿qué está ocuriendo, y quiénes son estos

- El cielo se está abriendo

El cielo se abría, habían fracasado en sus intentos de derrotar a Aizen y ahora no había nada que hacer, el rey tardaría poco en aparacer

- Hemos llegado tarde todo ha acabado

- Ha sido por tu culpa, te has perdido

- Mira quién habla no eres tercer oficial deberías conocer el lugar

- ¡Cállate!

Una sombra se dislumbraba ante ellos, todos miraban expectante, ese era el gran rey, el humo empezaba a dispersarse y ante ellos una pequeña figura con una capucha negra aparecía

- ¡Qué coño?

- Tú sabes que es eso, Rukia

- Creo que es un personaje del mundo real

- Hola amigos, debo marchar o Mini se enfadará conmigo

- Ohuohu, Sora mira cuánta gente, todos han venido a despedirse

- No creo, pero demonos prisa o no regresaremos a Kingdomhearts

- Tantos cientos de años preparando mi plan y todo para qué, para encontrar un ratón

- Aizen-taichou no se preocupe ya se lo ocurrirá otro malvado plan

- Así es, regresemos a Hueco Mundo, Gin

- Ey Sanji, no nos lo podemos comer

- Pero serás imbécil, no podemos comernos a un rey

Por un momento nadie supo que hacer, todo aquello era muy extraño, los malos se habían marchado, el rey también

- ¡Sugoiiiiiiiiii! Cuánta comida, Sanji cuándo la has preparado

- ¡Nani, yo no he preparado esto

- Está muy rica

- Para esto me he entrenado tanto

- Oi, Ichigo no te vayas a deprimir ahora

- Quién se deprime, idiota

- Vayamos a celebrarlo nosotros también

Todos se reunieron entorno al gran festín que misteriosamente había aparecido

- ¡Banzaiii!-gritaron todos


End file.
